


Мотивация

by Sheen, WTF_PietroLogan_2015



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Inception, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheen/pseuds/Sheen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_PietroLogan_2015/pseuds/WTF_PietroLogan_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Логан - специалист по милитаризации сознания. Пьетро - талантливый извлекатель. Можно назвать их противниками, как добро и зло, но однажды одному из них понадобится помощь и для того, чтобы сменить сторону, второму потребуется значительная мотивация...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мотивация

Логан никогда не брался за криминал. С какой стороны посмотреть, конечно – услуги он оказывал тем, кто достаточно заплатит, а чистоту и честность клиента проверял ровно настолько, насколько это требовалось для ведения бизнеса. Он не был паинькой, случалось, людей убивал не только во сне, но никогда не воровал. Он был мастером милитаризации и сильно недолюбливал извлекателей. Можно было бы даже сказать – ненавидел, но какая ненависть в мире власти, денег и снов?..  
Про мальчишку Логан уже слышал. Ещё бы, такой молодой и такой талантливый. Ртуть особенно прославился тем, что работал один – без координатора, имитатора и архитектора, со всем справлялся сам. Пусть и не спускался ниже первого сна, но заказы всегда выполнял безупречно. Просто сказка… слишком красивая для того, чтобы оказаться реальной.  
Логан усмехнулся и качнул стаканом. Лед тихо стукнул о стекло. На двери звякнул колокольчик, с улицы дохнуло холодом, и Логан подумал, что бар был устроен неправильно и явно не стоило делать барную стойку так близко к двери. Да и бармен явно не был профессионалом – слишком внимательно и вдумчиво рассматривал посетителей. Профессионал должен был быть незаметен, уж Логан-то точно знал. И какого его вообще понесло в чертов бар?..  
Рядом с ним уселся парень, стряхивавший снег с седых волос. Серебристая куртка, кроссовки, ему хоть семнадцать-то исполнилось? Вытащил наушники, устроил локти на барной стойке.  
– Что-нибудь горячее. Или горячительное. На улице страшно холодно, – бросил он бармену и, словно только заметив, повернулся к Логану:  
– Привет. Я Пьетро Максимофф.  
И улыбнулся. Даже глаза заулыбались.  
– Стоп, – проговорил Логан и резко сжал кулак. Прорезав кожу между костяшек, безо всякой боли и крови, наружу полезли стальные когти.  
– Вау, чувак! Это круто, но мерзко, – ещё успел услышать он перед тем, как вогнал их себе в грудь…  
…и проснулся.  
Логан со злобным рыком кинулся к лежавшему на соседней кровати парню. Тот открыл глаза на миг позже, сразу потянулся за пистолетом – но уже не успел.  
– Кто тебя подослал, сука? Отвечай!  
– Он ответит, если ты дашь ему хотя бы вдохнуть.  
Пальцы, словно онемев, медленно разжались. Логан осторожно встал, уже не обращая внимания на хриплое, натужное дыхание все-таки добравшегося до своего оружия парня.  
– Ты? – всё-таки спросил Логан, хотя ответ был ему уже известен.  
– Я, – отозвалась Рейвен, аккуратно вытаскивая катетер из вены. Логан совсем позабыл про свой, и теперь крохотная ранка кровоточила, пачкая рубашку за триста долларов. Ту самую рубашку, которую подарила сама Рейвен всего пару недель назад.  
– Почему? – ему действительно хотелось узнать, что ей предложили, за что она продала его после двух лет надежного сотрудничества и почти дружбы.  
– Выслушай его, – попросила она. Никогда прежде Логан не видел в её глазах такой тоски. – Ты всё поймешь.  
И Логан выслушал. Рейвен не стала бы подставлять его просто так, он успел достаточно хорошо её изучить. Конечно, она любила власть, деньги и связи, но знала истинную цену тому, на кого действительно могла положиться. Она не предала бы его без веской причины.  
Рейвен начинала с грязи – так она говорила – занималась заказной имитацией во снах, практически проституцией. Логан вовсе не считал, что спас её или что-то в этом роде. Просто они удачно подвернулись друг другу, вот и все. У него была работа, а она умела её делать. Но Рейвен так же умела быть благодарной или даже быть преданной… Она действительно была такой, рассказ мальчишки это подтвердил, а упоминание знакомого имени делало его слова хотя бы наполовину правдой. Просто преданность и привязанность Рейвен принадлежали не Логану. Он принял это и простил.  
Милитаризацией подсознания прокурора Логан занимался в самом начале своей карьеры, и потом его ещё несколько раз нанимали для усовершенствования созданной защиты на нескольких уровнях сна. Это была чудовищно трудоёмкая работа, проект, на создание и постоянную корректировку которого он потратил несколько лет.  
Проект, в уничтожении которого он согласился участвовать, несмотря на то, что команда ему досталась… неоднозначная.  
Чарльз Ксавьер начинал ассистентом в лаборатории Страйкера по изучению дримшеринга, той самой, в которой Логан проходил стажировку. Как раз там они и познакомились, даже стали друзьями, но потом жизнь раскидала их по свету. Логан оказался в Японии, Чарльза изрядно помотало между Старым и Новым Светом, но в конце концов он осел в где-то под Нью-Йорком. Сейчас он больше походил на спившегося хиппи… или даже бомжа, но внешность была обманчива: внушительные семейные фонды Ксавьеров были в полном его распоряжении, а талант координатора и подавно не пропьешь. А Чарльз был в своем деле почти гением… и личная заинтересованность в результате его только подстегивала.  
Пьетро Максимофф–Леншерр, само собой, тоже был крайне заинтересован в спасении своего папочки. Лучший вор нового поколения, ни разу не спускавшийся ниже первого уровня сна. Сущая заноза в заднице, а не деловой партнер.  
И Рейвен Даркхолм, одна из лучших имитаторов, которых когда-либо знал Логан – и тоже имела свой интерес в этой авантюре! Хотя вот каким образом она прибилась к этой теплой компании, Логан так и не понял. На роль мамочки Пьетро больше подходил Чарльз, чем она…  
Был еще, конечно, химик Хэнк, но он в счет не шел. Он вообще был чуть ли не тенью Чарльза – так что, получается, и у него был личный мотив. У всех он был – кроме Логана. И всё же за каким-то чертом он сунулся в это осиное гнездо, собираясь на корню похерить свою многолетнюю работу… и свою же репутацию заодно.  
Как раз об этом он и думал, сидя в баре – совершенно нормальном, настоящем баре – со стаканом виски. До вылета было два дня, в стакане позвякивал лед, рядом сидел Пьетро с банкой холодной колы и забавно жмурился, вслушиваясь в старую песню, которую исторгало из себя со скрипом работающее радио. Что-то про время в бутылке, но Логан особо не вникал, собственные мысли занимали его куда больше.  
– Забавный у тебя тотем, – отвлекшись от своей колы, неожиданно сказал Пьетро.  
Логан вопросительно приподнял бровь, и парень скользнул ловкими пальцами по его костяшкам.  
– Это же тотем, я угадал? – спросил он и наклонился ближе, словно пытаясь разглядеть то, что могло существовать только во сне.  
– Да. – хрипло ответил Логан.  
– А почему? – продолжил расспрашивать Пьетро, бережно, почти невесомо поглаживая руку Логана – от середины предплечья до самого основания пальцев, как будто надеясь нащупать под кожей стальные когти.  
– Так сложилось, – поспешно перехватив его ладонь, отрезал Логан.  
Он заглянул мальчишке в глаза – и увидел именно то, на что рассчитывал.  
– Так с чего бы мне спасать твоего папашку? – спросил он и нагло ухмыльнулся.  
Карты уже были открыты, но почему бы не поиграть ещё немного?  
– Денежного вознаграждения вдруг стало мало? И это за два дня до операции! – точно такой же – и все же неуловимо иной – усмешкой ответил ему Пьетро.  
– Да у вас тут у каждого свой личный интерес… А я так, по доброте душевной собираюсь похерить свою работу и, возможно, жизнь?  
– Хочешь, я тебя заинтересую?  
Как бы Логан не издевался над ним в эти недели, обзывая то малышом, то пацаном, то вообще папенькиным сынком – и Пьетро гордо соглашался, что да, папенькин сынуля – но дело было в том, что ребенком тот вовсе не был. Он был уже мужчиной, молодым, умным и сильным – и настолько привлекательным, что одним своим присутствием сводил Логана с ума.  
И парень явно это понимал. Улыбка – лукавая, с завораживающей, безумно притягательной сумасшедшинкой – не сходила с его губ все то время, что они добирались до пустой в этот час базы. Едва за ними захлопнулась дверь, Логан прижал Пьетро к стене, чуть не смахнув план макета, и принялся целовать его, пока эта улыбка не исчезла. Лишь потом заскользил губами дальше, к скулам, глазам, виску… словно узнавая заново это красивое, выразительное, так часто вспыхивавшее живой насмешкой лицо. Никак не удавалось сдержаться, он вообще перестал себя контролировать, едва ощутив на вкус морозно-стальной запах Пьетро. Они устроились на кушетке для дримшеринга, неудобной, меньше всего подходившей для секса, но искать что-то получше у них уже не хватило сил. Логан изо всех сил прижимал его к себе, старался взять все, что ему давали, но Пьетро был вовсе не намерен только отдавать. Легко вывернувшись из объятий, он с нажимом провел кончиками пальцев по предплечьям отчаянно цеплявшегося за него Логана… а затем сжал его волосы в кулаке и, дернув на себя, поцеловал так крепко, что тот окончательно уверился: теперь у него тоже был в этом деле ой какой личный интерес.  
…Ночь вышла длинная. Да и следующая тоже.

Эпилог.  
– Слушай, а почему ты в тот раз просто не пришел ко мне в офис и не объяснил всё по-человечески?  
Пьетро не стал переспрашивать, только приподнял уголки губ в чуть заметной понимающей улыбке и отвернулся. Его седые волосы трепал вечерний бриз, он жался к Логану, явно ища тепла, и отрешенно вглядывался в горизонт. Вокруг шумел огромный порт, сильно пахло рыбой и тухлыми водорослями. И почему-то ни вонь, ни едва выносимый грохот нисколько не мешали Логану чувствовать себя… не счастливым, нет, но умиротворенным.  
Они выполнили сложнейшую, гениальную в своей точности работу, провели не только извлечение, но и внедрение, сделавшее прокурора их невольным союзником. Работали на скорую руку, план пришлось поменять буквально в последний момент, но все получилось. Повторное рассмотрение дела перенесли, проведя его почти за месяц до назначенного срока – и Леншерра оправдали. Рейвен и Чарльз с Хэнком поехали встречать его у зала суда, а Пьетро с Логаном остались ждать на пирсе – все равно ведь собирались смотаться куда-нибудь в теплые страны, от греха подальше. И почему-то именно на пирсе в голове у Логана снова всплыл давно мучивший его вопрос.  
Поняв, что Пьетро не собирался отвечать – он так и молчал, только жмурился, с откровенным наслаждением подставляя лицо теплу последних закатных лучей – Логан обнял его за талию и развернул к себе.  
– Так почему? – нетерпеливо повторил он.  
– Впечатлить хотел, – пожав плечами, невинно отозвался Пьетро.  
– О, у тебя получилось... – усмехнулся Логан и поцеловал его.  
И конечно же, они увлеклись и заметили подъехавшую машину, когда было уже поздно.  
– Пьетро! Что это значит?!  
– А вот и папа... – выдохнул Пьетро Логану в губы.  
– У него такое лицо, будто он очень хочет проткнуть меня куском арматуры, – смеясь, прошептал Логан.  
– Не надо его демонизировать, он не такой, – Пьетро укоризненно нахмурился и ткнул его в бок кулаком. – Просто он меня очень любит.  
– Ну, тогда мы поладим.  
И они, конечно, поладили.  
Только не сразу…


End file.
